She's new I hate her
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: Fabian starts seeing another girl just months after NINA BROKE UP W/ HIM. How will Nina and Joy deal with this. How will the house, Fabian, and the new girl's relationship turn out. NO FLAMMERS R&R Fabian at the end. Small Foy in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

How they got together….

"_Who is that?" Fabian asked Jerome as they watched the new girl walk by._

"_Ariel, she's new and in Osiris House, isn't she hot?" Eddie said._

"_Totally," Alfie nodded._

"_Gorgeous." Fabian agreed._

"_I know," Jerome said._

_The girls eyed the guys as they admired the girl who was talking to their Mrs. Valentine._

"_Dude, she's coming over here." Jerome exclaimed._

"_Hello Fabian," She tucked her red hair behind her ear and smiled._

"_Hello, how do you know my name exactly, not trying to be rude or anything?" Way to be cool Fabian._

"_Ooh, um, Mrs. Valentine wanted me to ask you if you could show me around campus." She asked._

"_He can't," Nina jumped in._

"_I can't, why can't I?" Fabian asked Nina._

"_Because we have to do that thing." Nina explained, Ariel had a puzzled look._

"_You have Amber, Patricia, and Alfie, you don't need me this time, it would be a pleasure to show you around campus." Fabian agreed._

"_Great, um, you want to walk home together, yeah?" Ariel asked._

"_It would be my honor; I'll see you in the courtyard right after school." Fabian smiled._

"_It's a date," Ariel decided with a smile before she walked off._

"_Fabian's got a date," Eddie mocked._

"_It's not an actual date; I'm just showing her around." Fabian argued._

"_It's okay, she's totally hot and out of your league, and if it doesn't work out, we'll always be here for her to cry on our shoulders." Jerome grinned._

"_I can't believe Fabian just ditched me for another girl," Nina groaned to the girls._

"_Now you know how I feel," Joy rolled her eyes and walked away. She wasn't too thrilled about this girl either._

"_I know, she's got Eddie wrapped around her finger." Patricia whined._

"_Alfie too," Amber added._

"_Don't forget Jerome." Mara whimpered before going away too._

"_Why does every guy like her?" Patricia asked no one in particular._

"_She's like every one of you combined." Jerome butts in._

"_There has to be something wrong with her." Nina shouted quietly._

"_There is," Jerome said._

"_What is it?" Nina asked._

"_You guys didn't know?" Eddie added._

"_Didn't know what?" Patricia asked interested._

"_How'd you not know?" Alfie mocked._

"_How'd we not know what?" Amber screamed._

"_She's in recovery." Fabian finally said._

"_Recovering from what?" Nina cocked her head._

"_Anorexia, she's a recovery student that just got out of rehab." Jerome explained. _

"_Wait, so why is she anorexic, she's perfect?" Amber asked._

"_Some gymnast thing or whatever, I don't know, but we weren't supposed to tell anyone, we overheard Mr. Sweet say it and he said we can't tell so zip it." Eddie threatened._

"_Okay," Amber threw her hands up innocently._

"_I have to go meet Ariel; I'll see you guys before bed." Fabian assured and left._

_He walked out to the front and Ariel was sitting there staring at her food._

"_You have to eat something." Fabian told her. She jump startled._

"_I know, but when I try a voice in the back of my head tells me don't, you'll get fat." Ariel sighed._

"_Here," Fabian took off her tie and wrapped it around her eyes._

"_What are you doing?" Ariel giggled._

"_Hush, now just open your mouth and the minute you taste something, begin to chew." Fabian ordered. Ariel nodded._

_He picked up her sandwich and slowly put it in her mouth, she began to chew it._

"_There, you're eating, and you aren't going to throw it up later," _

"_So how about that tour?" She took off the tie and gave it to Fabian._

"_Yeah, let's go. They walked through the garden in the back of the school. Ariel's arms looped through his._

_Fabian picked a white rose and handed it to Ariel._

"_I'm worthy of you," Ariel told herself before sniffing the flower._

"_So this is your house, Osiris House." Fabian pointed to a house, much similar to Anubis structure._

"_And this is your house; they're very close to each other." Ariel smiled._

"_Yes, well look at the time, it's getting late. We should probably get home." Fabian sighed._

"_So soon?" Ariel whimpered._

"_I know, I was enjoying your company." Fabian admitted._

"_Well I do need help with biology, and I heard you're quite the wiz when it comes to science, yeah?" Ariel took her biology book out of her bag._

"_Ooh yeah, and who told you that?" Fabian chuckled._

"_A blonde boy, lots of hair." Ariel explained._

"_Jerome," Fabian told her._

"_Yeah, that's it." Ariel smiled._

"_Well yes I am, and I would love to help you. I can help you a little bit right now if you like, it's only eight?" _

"_I think I can," Ariel nodded._

"_After you," Fabian opened the house door._

"_Um, hey everyone, this is Ariel." Fabian introduced._

"_You got her home, nice mate!" Jerome said, making Ariel blush._

"_That's Jerome." Fabian sighed._

"_Nice speaking to you again." Ariel shook his hand._

"_Hi, I'm Eddie, pleasure to meet you," He kissed her hand._

"_Hello Eddie," Ariel greeted._

"_Alfie, how are you?" Alfie bowed._

"_Quite fine, thank you." Ariel curtsied._

"_And this is Patricia, Nina, Mara, and Joy." Fabian introduced._

"_Hello, the pleasure is mine." Ariel smiled at them, but she didn't get anything more than a smirk or a straight line._

"_Well, shall we go study now?" Ariel said, breaking the silence._

"_Yeah, follow me," Fabian brought Ariel to her room._

"_I can't believe he brought her here!" Nina said enraged._

"_Nina, last time I check, you broke up with him," Jerome pointed out._

"_Nina doesn't still…. Love him does she?" Eddie smirked._

"_God no, I just can't believe he has another girl already." Nina lied._

"_I know, I have to get rid of her." Joy gritted her teeth._

"_Same here," Patricia agreed._

"_Wait, you don't like Fabian too, do you?" Eddie exclaimed._

"_Of course not, but I see the way you look at her." Patricia snapped._

"_So I can't think someone is pretty? I think she's pretty, but you're totally gorgeous so it doesn't matter." _

"_Fine, you saved yourself this time Eddie." Patricia gave. Eddie smirked._

"_Wait, what is that?" Mara asked, they all quiet down._

_They followed the noise._

"_Are they laughing?" Nina whisper shouted._

"_That's it," Joy flew open the door. Ariel was lying on his bed with the biology text book all over the floor. Fabian was sprawled on the floor. They were both laughing like crazy._

"_What's so funny?" Patricia asked._

"_Remember that joke I told you a couple days ago about biology? Well I told it to Ariel and she actually got it. Someone finally got it!" Fabian laughed._

"_How could you not get it?" Ariel questioned._

"_Of you got it so easy then why did you need help?" Nina asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Well that was simple biology, I'm in advanced." Ariel explained._

"_Look at the time, it's getting late, do you want me to walk you home Ariel?" Fabian asked._

"_No that is okay." Ariel gathered her things. _

"_Well I can at least walk you to the door." Fabian stood._

"_I guess you can." Fabian and Ariel walked out. The others close behind._

"_Thanks for coming." Fabian smiled._

"_Thanks for tutoring me." Ariel smiled back. Everyone watched, and the two could feel them burning a hole in them._

"_Um, bye Ariel," Fabian said._

"_Good Bye Fabian," Ariel hesitated, but leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving. Fabian became deep red._

"_You go mate!" All the guys patted his shoulder._

"_How'd you do it?" Jerome asked._

"_I don't know," Fabian admitted._

"_Uh, the great magician never reveals his secrets." Alfie grinned._

"_Really, I have no idea; I was just being nice to her." Fabian shook his head._

"_We got it buddy," Jerome nodded. The rest of the guys agreed as they walked away._

"_Fabian, you don't actually love her do you? I mean come on; I've been here for almost 4 years. You can have me, not her." Joy kneeled down next to him._

"_I don't know how I feel about her, but I do know that I. Do. Not. Like. You. Joy." Fabian said._

"_I can't believe he got another girlfriend only three months after I broke up with him that man whore." Nina spat when Fabian was gone._

"_Well you don't actually expect him to wait around for you, do you?" Joy asked._

"_I don't know, I was hoping that he would want to get back together." Nina shrugged._

"_Well I learned that if you wait too long then eventually things slip away." Joy advised._

"_Thanks Joy," Nina nodded._

"_Whatever, it's over between you guys now, so it's my chance, I just have to get rid of that girl, Ariel, ugh, what is she, some kind of fish?" Joy rolled her eyes. That's Joy for you, all nice and giving advice to bitchy and selfish._

"_Game on, I guess?' Nina stuck out her hand._

"_Game on." Joy agreed before they went their separate ways._


	2. Hearts

"Morning Fabian, already dressed?" Joy smiled at the tired Fabian.

"Yeah, I woke up too early and couldn't go back to sleep. Can I ask you something?" Fabian sat in the chair next to her.

"Of course," Joy turned to him over excited.

"What do you think of this?" Fabian revealed a small velvet box, he opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful bracelet.

"Oh I love it!" Joy exclaimed.

"Thank you, I hope Ariel loves it as much as you do," He put it back inside his pocket.

"Oh right, it's your seven month anniversary." Joy sighed.

"Yes it is," Fabian smiled.

"Hi Fabina, do you-" Nina walked in.

The doorbell rang and Fabian jumped up.

"Ariel," Nina sighed.

"Hi sweet heart," Fabian greeted Ariel at the door.

"Hello Fabs, how are you this morning?" Ariel smiled.

"Quite fine, happy anniversary." Fabian revealed the bracelet.

"I love it," Ariel smiled as Fabian put it on her.

"You'll get yours after school. I booked us a dinner at the new French Restaurant down town," Ariel explained.

"Oh, you booked us a dinner." Fabian hugged her.

"That and this," Ariel lightly kissed Fabian on the lips.

"I can't wait," Fabian smiled through the kiss.

"Hey Ariel, how are you today?" Jerome shouted from the top of the steps.

"Oh, hello Jerome, I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Ariel blushed.

"Fine," Jerome chuckled.

"So, listen, do you want to say good bye to everyone, or just go?' Ariel asked as she adjusted his tie and fixed his blazer.

"Well, why don't we say goodbye." Fabian led her to the kitchen.

Nina and Joy shot her a look the minute she walked through the door.

Ariel knew they didn't like her, but she would never tell Fabian that, it would make things worse and she knew they were all good friends and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Want a piece of toast?" Joy asked, knowing about her disease.

"No thank you," Ariel put up a hand in front of the toast.

"Not hungry Ariel?" Nina smirked.

"No, I already ate," Ariel explained.

"Did you digest it or is it in the toilet?' Joy scoffed.

They all looked at Ariel, making her uncomfortable.

"Don't like talking about your disease, Ariel?" Nina asked a faint grin on her face.

"I'm not sick!" Ariel cried before running out of the house.

"Thanks a lot Nina," Fabian frowned upon his friends.

"What did I do?" Nina asked, acting completely oblivious.

"You know Ariel is insecure about her anorexia," Fabian shouted. "You to Joy!"

"It's not my fault she's abnormal." Joy chuckled.

"She's not abnormal, Joy." Fabian argued.

"I don't understand why you date her when you can date me," Joy said while messing with the eggs on her plate.

"Because you are a manipulative bitch, and Nina, I expected more from you," Fabian frowned at this before running after Ariel.

He found her sitting in the garden next to the white roses.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Fabian sat next to her.

"They hate me," Ariel cried.

"No, they don't hate you." Fabian tried to convince.

"Fabian, don't you see it? They make fun of my anorexia, they always scowl at me, and they don't like me."

"What are you trying to say Ariel?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe, it's best if we don't see each other." Ariel admitted.

"Why would you suggest something like that?" Fabian stood, shocked.

"I don't want them to hate you as well. Good bye Fabian," Ariel kissed his cheek then walked away, leaving Fabian heart broken.

Lucky for Fabian, they didn't have French class together. Fabian sat next to Jerome, he didn't want to face Nina or Joy, because he was too pissed at them.

Second period was awkward though. Fabian was walking into the lounge when he ran into Ariel, they looked at each other and there was an awkward silence.

"Um, ladies first," Fabian got out of her way.

"Thank you," Ariel kept her head down and sat in the back with Abby.

"What's wrong with you and the mermaid?" Joy asked with a grin.

"Shut up Joy," Fabian rolled his eyes.

"That was awkward," Jerome chuckled.

"You're telling me?" Fabian sighed.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Eddie sat next to them; all the boys in Anubis leaned in to know what happened to the award winning couple.

"We broke up," Fabian sighed again.

"You what?" Jerome shouted.

"How could you break up with Ariel, the hottest girl in school?" Eddie shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me." Fabian admitted.

"I'm so sorry Fabian," Nina stood up.

"And it was your fault," He pointed to Nina, she looked surprised. Ariel sat there watching, hoping he didn't say anything.

"How is this my fault?" Nina objected.

"Not just yours, Joy's too. If you guys didn't make fun of her and maybe treat her how she should be treated, normal, then we'd still be together." Fabian explained.

"Fabian, please, stop," Ariel said in a quiet voice. Everyone sat back watching the fight.

"No, Nina and Joy need to know that how they've been treating you is wrong." Fabian argued.

"Fabian, stop shouting," Ariel begged.

"No Ariel, they can't get away with this anymore." Fabian tried to walk closer to them, but Ariel placed a hand on his chest.

"I said stop," Ariel turned to Nina and Joy. "I did break up with him, I broke up with him because you guys made me feel like scum, like shit. I broke up with him because you guys hated me and I didn't want him to hate you or you to hate him. So I do agree that I made my decision based off you and Joy, but it was my decision." That was the first time Ariel has ever shouted in front of them, or at all for that matter. "You may think I'm weird or abnormal, but the way you treat me, does not help." Ariel ran out of the room.

"Talk about over dramatic," Joy chuckled.

"That's exactly what I mean," Fabian pointed out before leaving in a different direction then Ariel.

Nina sat there stunned. Was she really that horrible of a person that she would just ruin Fabian's happiness?

"I don't know about you, but that was coming to you," Jerome admitted.

"Sorry, but he's right, even I knew that you were all being bitches. " Eddie agreed.

"No, we just knew that she wasn't right for him." Joy argued.

"You're such an idiot, Joy." Nina scoffed before going after Fabian.

She found him wondering around in the street kicking a stone.

"Hey Rutter," She shouted. He turned around, but rolled his eyes when he saw it was Nina.

"Wait up, I need to talk to you," She eventually caught up.

"Want to tell me more about Ariel's quirks?" Fabian said.

"No, I came to tell you that I'm sorry," Nina hesitated. Fabian stopped walking.

"You don't exactly owe me an apology, you owe it to Ariel," Fabian explained.

"I know, and I will, once you bring her over again," Nina smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Fabian lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm telling you I approve and if she really makes you happy then I guess you should go back to her and try to win her back, no matter when Joy or anyone else says." Nina encouraged.

"Thank you Nina, this is why you're my best friend." Fabian hugged her.

_Yup, best friend, nothing more…. Sadly. _

"No problem, go get her Fabs, but remember. I'll always love you," Nina kissed his cheek and ran to the house, a tear escaping her eye.

Fabian didn't even notice how much that hurt her because he was too busy running back to the school.

"What class was she in?" Fabian asked himself.

"Math class." Ariel had Math with all the Anubis students but him.

He looked through the window of the classroom door to see Ariel sitting next to Jerome who was glancing at her. She was scribbling in her notebook about an equation.

He knew that in less than 30 seconds the bell was going to ring and she would be going to her locker, he was right, in just one minute she was standing at her locker and he made his way to her, someone stopped him every few seconds to say sorry about the break up, but he didn't care, if everything went right the breakup would mean nothing.

He walked up and slammed her locker, before she could say anything they were in deep lip lock. The hall way filled 'oohs'

"I like you Ariel and I don't care what anyone thinks of me as long as I have the most gorgeous girl in the school, no, the world. I only want your approval," Fabian said once he pulled away. The 'oohs' went to 'awws' from the girls.

"Why can't you be like that?" Amber whimpered.

"Like Fabian, you want me to be like Fabian? Are you feeling alright Amber?" Alfie pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I know, look what you're making me say!" Amber cried out before swatting his hand away.

"You already have my approval." Ariel whispered to him as he hugged her tightly.

"Ugh, you whore! You already broke up, you can't get back together!" Joy screeched.

"Joy, I'm sorry, but I really like him, if Fabian ever decides that he wants you then you can go out with him, but right now, he like each other, and you'll have to deal with that." Ariel said.

"Never, you better watch out mermaid, I'm coming for you." Joy pointed her index finger in her face before storming off.

"You know what? I'm not scared." Ariel smiled.

"Why's that, because I have you, and I have a confession to make." Ariel said. All heads turned, could Ariel really be keeping a secret?

"What is it?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"The girl you see here, isn't actually who I am." Everyone gasped, except for Fabian who looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"


	3. The truths revealed

"I'll come by tomorrow and show you what I mean." Ariel kissed his cheek and left him be for the rest of the day. To think about whether or not he would like this Ariel as much as the one he has now.

The next morning Fabian sat at the foot of the steps, waiting for Ariel, filled with anticipation. There was a knock on the door and Fabian jumped to answer it. There stood a girl that would normally wearing a sundress on a Saturday like this, stood a girl wearing a leather jacket, a rock shirt, and short ripped jeans.

"Ariel?" Jerome was standing at the top of the steps again. Creeper.

"Hey Jerome." Her voice was different too, wasn't as delicate, kind of edgy.

"Wow," Jerome gasped.

"Say something Fabian," She said, kind of worried.

"You lied to me," Was all he could say.

"I didn't lie to you because you never asked. I was being the girl you met seven months ago." Ariel argued.

Soon the couple was arguing for the first time, attracting the rest of the house.

"Ariel, is that really you?" Alfie quaked.

"Shut up!" Fabian and Ariel both shouted before presuming to fight.

"Hey there." Eddie walked over and pinched her butt.

"Eddie!" Ariel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you!" Eddie promised.

"It's not, I don't know who this girl is." Fabian spat and began to walk away.

"You want to know who I am," Ariel shouted. Fabian stopped. "I'm Ariel Vasquez, I was born in Albi, France. I own a Ninja, (A/N Type of motorcycle). Before I came here I lived on my own because my parents kicked me out for being rebellious. I got excepted to this school after I got out of rehab. When I got here I met amazing people and the best guy I've ever met, and I really liked him, but the fact that he can't except the fact that this is who I am makes me really hate him, that's who I am." Ariel turned and slammed the door behind her.

Jerome grinned Fabian scoffed and walked away.

"Fabian's single again." Joy sang as she skipped up the stairs.

Nina was thrilled too, but she would never let him know that. Fabian stayed hidden all day that day, he refused to let anyone in, even Eddie who slept in there.

"Fabian, you must go to school!" Trudy ordered.

"He's not in there Trudes." Eddie said.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"School, he left early cause he didn't want to talk to anyone." Eddie explained.

"Is he okay?" Trudy asked.

"It's just Ariel," Jerome shrugged.

"But that girl is so sweet." Trudy said before leaving.

"Yeah, sweet." Jerome laughed to himself.

"I think Fabian struck a home run with this one." Eddie said, Patricia shot her a death glare.

"Just because she's like you, a total bamf." Eddie put a hand on her thigh.

"A what?" Patricia said.

"Bad ass Mother Fucker." Eddie explained, Patricia's expression softened.

"We should probably head to school now," The group stood and walked to school. They sat in the lounge watching Fabian as he read 'Science is My Friend'.

Ariel walked in and the two stared at each other. A girl walked by and accidentally bumped into Ariel.

"Watch where you're going." Ariel threatened.

"What's Miss Mermaid going to do about it?" The girl laughed.

"You better back up." Ariel shoved her to the side.

"Watch yourself." The girl pushed back.

"Bitch I swear." Ariel threw her to the ground.

"Ariel, what has gotten into you," Jerome grabbed Ariel around the waist and picked her up, Ariel still struggled.

"Jerome let go of me," Ariel screeched.

"Fine, but do not pounce on her." Jerome made her promise before he let go. As soon as Ariel was free she attacked the girl again.

"Damn it Ariel." Eddie had to pick her up this time since he was stronger than Jerome.

"Fine, I won't touch her, she's worthless." Ariel hissed as the girl ran away.

Eddie dropped her and she picked up her bag.

"So this is the real Ariel?" Fabian asked her.

"Yeah, take it or leave it," Ariel said, Fabian didn't answer so she just walked away.

"You're letting a good thing go," Jerome whispered to Fabian.

"You don't think I know that?' Fabian put his book in his bag and went after her.

"Fabian," Joy shouted after him.

"What is it Joy?" Fabian asked.

Joy didn't answer she just kissed him.

"If you know what's good for Ariel, you'll go out with me." Joy ordered.

"What?" Fabian asked confused.

"If you don't want your precious Mermaid to get hurt then you'll be mine." Joy grinned.

"Don't you hurt a single hair on her." Fabian ordered.

"Fine, I guess that makes you my boyfriend?" Joy winked.

"Fine," Fabian said.

"Great, see you tonight, babes." Joy kissed him roughly.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Fabian scoffed as he walked away.

THAT NIGHT

"I have an announcement!" Joy sang at dinner.

"We don't care," Jerome said, everyone snickered.

"But I think you will, Fabian and I am finally a couple." She cheered. Fabian sat there helpless playing with his food.

Jerome laughed so hard that his soda projectile out of his nose.

"You left Ariel, for that?" Eddie choked.

Fabian kept quiet. What was he supposed to say? I don't exactly have a choice? She's threatening to hurt Ariel? Hell no.

"Ass hole," Joy scoffed at Eddie.

There was a loud engine outside and everyone looked up.

"What is that?" Nina asked. They all stood and followed the noise outside. Ariel stood there leaning on her large black ninja.

"What do you want?" Joy growled, putting Fabians arm around her.

"I came to tell Fabian that, I'm leaving." Ariel explained.

"When are you leaving?" Fabian walked up to her, leaving Joy to fall on the floor.

"Tomorrow is my last day, and then I'm going to Asia to practice the rest of my studies." Ariel revved the engine and left before anyone could say anymore.

"I'm going to bed." Fabian walked up the steps of the house to his room.

"Wait Fabs, let's cuddle." Joy tried to catch up, but he slammed the door right in her face.

They stood there shocked.

"I blame Joy!" Everyone shouted as they scattered to their rooms except Nina.

Joy stood there stunned.

"How is this all my fault?" She said.

"Well maybe if you stopped messing with her anorexia she wouldn't be moving, maybe if you didn't try so hard to get Fabian, she would still be here." Nina explained.

"You wanted him just as much as I did," Joy growled.

"Yes, but I didn't stoop so low as to threaten someone's life." Nina responded before going up the stairs.


	4. The kisses of the century!

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Fabian left t school early again that day, she didn't want to deal with Jerome's jokes or Joy.

"Hello Fabian, nice of you to join us, we are just wishing Ariel well." Mr. Sweet said.

"Great," Fabian muttered under his breath.

He looked around and saw every seat was taken by his house mates or someone else… except for the one next to Ariel. He sat next to her, but they didn't say anything. They sat as far as possible on that small table.

Mr. Sweet was in the middle of teaching when Fabian finally looked at Ariel, and she knew it.

"Excuse me," Ariel stood from her seat and ran from the room, everyone turned to Fabian.

"Mr. Rutter, what was that about?" Mr. Sweet asked.

Fabian looked around and saw everyone eyeing him. He slowly rose and walked out of the room.

"Fabs," Joy squealed after him. She would have followed, but Patricia held her down.

"Ariel," Fabian said, Ariel just walked faster. He quite yelling after her because he realized she wanted him to follow her.

They were in the middle of the woods, in the Sibuna clearing, when she stopped and turned her back to him.

"Fabian," She said as she sat, Fabian sat next to her.

"Ariel, we need to talk…. About us." He began.

"I'm not getting back with you, and I am leaving tomorrow morning." Ariel cut him off.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" He asked confused.

"Nina," This caught him off guard.

"I need you to give this to her," Ariel took Fabians hand and placed the bracelet in his hand. The anniversary bracelet that said, 'I love you'

"Why? I don't love Nina," Fabian argued.

"Please, I saw the way you look at her, even when we were together, and I know for a given fact you do not like Joy." Ariel smiled. Fabian did too.

"You can really read me huh?"

"I was your girlfriend for 7 months and 2 days." Ariel shrugged.

"Thank you, Ariel."

"You're welcome, and you will always have a special place in my heart, come on, and let's go home, we can walk together." Ariel stood up.

"Yeah," Fabian and Ariel walked home and actually talked and laughed.

"Listen, if it doesn't work out with Nina, you know my number," Ariel joked as Fabian opened the door.

"Hey, Fabian's home with Ariel!" Eddie sang with a laugh. Everyone peaked into the common room.

"Fabs, hello honey," Joy slammed their lips together and kissed him, she kissed him, he didn't kiss back. Aha.

Joy skipped back to the group that was watching Ariel and Fabian.

"Remember, tell her," Ariel whispered to him.

"And remember, I'll call you if it doesn't work." He whispered back before they began laughing.

"What do you say? One last time?" Ariel said low enough for the others not to hear.

"Yeah, one last time." Fabian nodded.

"You better make it worth it." Ariel smiled as she kissed Fabian. A minute into it Ariel let Fabian's tongue in to explore her mouth. This kissed lasted several minutes.

"You whore!" Joy shouted.

"And I have something I've wanted to give you since the minute I met you," Ariel snarled before punching Joy's mouth.

"Thank you so much," Jerome said making Ariel giggle. She walked up to Nina. Nina braced herself for a hit like Joy, but Ariel didn't hit her, she hugged her.

"I'm happy for you." Ariel said before pulling away.

"Bye Ariel," Fabian hugged her strongly, she was his first love that didn't last, and she was the last relationship that didn't last.

"Good luck Fabian, congratulations Nina." Ariel smiled.

"Congratulations for what?" Nina asked confused. Ariel just shrugged with a grin before waving goodbye for the last time.

"I'm sorry Fabian, I knew how much you loved her." Nina apologized.

"It's fine." Fabian said.

"No, I was a bitch to her and dr-" Fabian kissed her lips, stopping her from arguing. Joy screamed a high pitch squeal and stomped off. Everyone else awed and oohed.

"It's fine because I. Love. You." Fabian said, pulling away for just a second before resuming.

**There you go, the Fabina kiss! Did you see last nights episode? The Fabina kiss of the century much? There is obvi going to be a season 3 since they ended it on a cliffy kind of, not really, but yeah, I think it was a cliffy! Love you bitches :P**


End file.
